Betrayal of Morality
by pezgirl1
Summary: Willow and the gang discover that demons and the supernatural aren't the only evil walking the planet. WARNING: Contains rape.
1. Chapter 1

Mid Season three

Willow ran across the school grounds to catch up with Buffy who was already walking to class, "Hey Buff!"

The blonde Slayer turned around and grinned as she saw Willow running towards her with a fuzzy jumper that had pink and white fluffy bunnies all over it.

"Hey Will."

As Willow fell into step with her she slung an arm around her best friend's shoulders and asked, "Did you hear about the new Biology teacher?"

Willow loved Biology, of course she knew about the new teacher. "Yep, I haven't seen him though."

"Neither have I," replied Buffy taking her arm off Willow's shoulders and hitching her black bag to a more secure position on her shoulder.

"Biology's our first lesson," said the shy redhead. "So, I guess we'll find out."

They hurried to their lesson hoping to avoid Snyder and then Willow was jostled and she felt an arm around her shoulders, she jumped in fright and saw that it was only Xander.

"Xander!" she shrieked. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

The dark-haired teenager looked sheepish, "Sorry Will, just happy to see my girls."

Buffy and Willow grinned at each other as Xander put and arm around each of their shoulders.

"We should get to class before the little troll Snyder finds us," said Buffy grimacing.

Her two companions agreed and walked faster to class.

Willow, Buffy and Xander walked into class and chose their seats close to each other and near the front of the class.

"Alright class," they turned curiously to their new teacher. "I'm your new teacher, Mr. Sullivan."

The man was in his mid forties and had black hair with streaks of grey through it; his eyes were pale grey in colour and looked kindly at them.

"Now I want you to introduce yourselves individually to me," he said.

Most of the class was confused, the last time a teacher had asked them to do that was in Junior High, most of the class didn't mind.

Some, like Willow for instance groaned inwardly and didn't want to stand up in front of class.

Willow had stage-fright and wanted to do this as much as she would want to be in a room full of big, black, hairy spiders.

They went by alphabetical order of their last names; A-Z.

Xander went first, "Well, I don't like being called Alexander- Xander is my name," he said in mock seriousness and the class either rolled their eyes or snorted.

"I'm eighteen and just your average High School student with bad grades."

After that short into he sat back down, a while after that Buffy went up.

"I'm seventeen, my full name is Buffy and like Xander said I'm just your average student."

Then ages later it was Willow's turn and as soon as she stood up with everyone watching she flushed pink and looked embarrassed, "I'm Willow, I'm seventeen, I like Physics and Math and Computer classes and I have had stage-fright."

She sat down abruptly and tried to ignore the snickers as she finally finished her babbling.

"Alright class, settle down and let's move on."

Throughout the class no one noticed their new teacher giving Willow odd looks.

A lunch break Willow, Xander and Buffy sat on a bench outside and ate their lunches while talking animatedly.

They weren't talking about demons or vampire or Apocalypses, just anything that popped into their heads, it was just one of those talks where you felt you could say anything while feeling carefree.

Of course with the weight of the world on their shoulder the feeling of being carefree wasn't as carefree as they wished. The only way they would ever relax completely is if the threats to the human race and the world were suddenly wiped out forever.

They doubted that would ever happen.

Then Oz joined the group and sat next to Willow and a few minutes later Cordy walked passed casually throwing an insult at them.

But there wasn't as much scorn in her voice as usual, the Scoobies had saved her life too many time for her to be like that again.

Cordy ended up sitting with the Scoobies, "So what's happening in Slayer-town, not that I care."

Xander smirked at her, "Oh don't worry Cordy, there's no demon of the week yet, but if there was I'd feel sorry for it if it met you."

Cordy glared at him and then sneered, "Aaaw, little Xander's scared of me…that's cute."

Xander thought for a moment, "But Cordy, the legions of the Hellmouth flee before you, the demons and vamps hide under their covers…how can they not when you've got your new order of the shop's latest hooker-ware?"

Willow covered her mouth to hide a snicker as Cordy growled and snapped back, "I least I have clothes and not the ones that my parents wore, like, thirty years ago!"

Then she walked off angrily muttering about geeks and dorks leaving the Scooby Gang either grinning or snickering in her wake.

As the lunch break finished the Scoobies got up and almost collided with Mr. Sullivan who decide to let them pass without nagging at them like Snyder did.

But he stood still watching the Scoobies as they walked towards class, the redheaded boy who was probably in his next lesson pulled Miss Rosenberg to the side.

Sullivan's face hardened and looked as cold as ice as the boy kissed the little redhead, he glared at the boy.

Sullivan's glared followed the boy until he was virtually out of his sight and then he turned his attention to the shy redheaded girl.

His face lost the cold, hard look and was replaced by another odd look and he watched her walked away.

For a few minutes he stood there and then suddenly and walked towards the school building with a blank look on his face.

Oz walked into his first class with the new teacher and sat near the back of the room, not so that he could whisper without being caught, because he didn't do that, but he just liked being away from the back of the room and the front.

The musician rarely paid any attention in class and this one wasn't any different but it was hard to stay quiet when Mr. Sullivan kept asking him questions even when he didn't put his hand up.

When Oz did pay attention towards the end of class he realized that there was an air of resentment and animosity around Sullivan and strangely it seemed to be directed at him.

The quiet nineteen year old was confused although he didn't show it, about why the teacher already seemed to dislike him when he hadn't done anything wrong.

He didn't think it was because he kept getting the answers wrong because almost everyone in the class got couldn't answer them, so

Oz shrugged and pushed it out of his mind, it was probably his imagination.

But knowing him, and he did, he's probably end up thinking about it later when he was practicing his music.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Nathan Sullivan sat at his laptop with a look of intense concentration on his handsome face, he tapped the letters on the keyboard; occasionally looking away from the screen to the keyboard to check that he was typing in the correct letters.

He ran a hand through his dark hair restlessly and moved the Mouse to point the cursor on the computer to a picture of a pretty redheaded girl; when he left-clicked the information on the girl appeared on the screen.

Name: Willow Danielle Rosenberg

Age: 17

Date of Birth: April 12th 1981

Sullivan's pale eyes moved as he read all of the information concerning his student, she was Jewish and was extremely intelligent; had an IQ test at an early age. The result was that she was in the top one percentile. She excelled in Math, Science and Computers which were obviously her favorite lessons.

Sullivan was glad that he was teaching Biology, it meant that he could watch out for her more. He hadn't had such a strong reaction to a girl since he'd met Rachel Cooper seven years back when he taught Chemistry, his other favorite subject, in Junior High. Unfortunately, the parents had accused him of misconduct towards a kid who was in her second year of Junior High; no charges had been brought forward but he had had to transfer to another school to get away from the accusations, so he'd transferred to Sunnydale. It was a peaceful little town full of ignorant people who didn't get involved in anything so he doubted that he'd get into trouble again.

But that girl, Willow, reminded him of his little sister when she was still alive. But Holly had died while they were both High school students, then he'd been put into care where his third foster father and mother had taught him how to be a man. At first he had fought it thinking that what they did was wrong but slowly he had realized, after he'd gotten tired of fighting, that they just loved him but just expressed it a different way.

As Sullivan remembered how his foster parents had brought him up his eyes darkened slightly, behind his eyes though he was dead; just empty, like looking into a doll's glass eyes.

The man shook his head and buried the memories and thoughts for a while.

He shut his laptop down and went to make dinner.

Over the next week Willow had been called to Mr. Sullivan's office about three times, he asked her questions but they weren't about school work just about what stuff she liked, what her parents did for money and who her friends were.

On the third call Mr. Sullivan had asked her if she wanted any extra tutoring in Biology, not High school level biology, University level. Willow had eagerly accepted the offer with excitement.

At the end of school the redhead bounced back home cheerfully, she loved the idea of having University work instead of school work that she found easy and boring, she couldn't wait to tell her parents, they should be back from work.

She opened the door and closed it once she was inside, she went into the lounge, "Mom, Dad!?" she called out still happy.

After a few seconds of silence she frowned in disappointment, yet again her parents had probably gone on another one of their stupid talks without remembering to tell her, they didn't even do it over the damn phone.

Scowling, Willow got herself a glass of water and took out the first piece of University work the Mr. Sullivan had given her, now grinning she grabbed a pencil and started working with eager determination.

She felt elated after she'd finished the work, it had taken her a long time and it wasn't at all easy, but she still loved the work. It was challenging, she loved challenges.

Her stomach growled with hunger and she realized that she hadn't had dinner yet, she got up and rummaged around the kitchen for a tin of Ravioli, she grinned as she thought about how she couldn't wait to get more work from the new teacher, he was so awesome.

He hadn't told her when he was going to give her the work, hopefully it was soon after the first was finished. Then she could get working on that.

The next day Willow told Buffy about her new and much harder work that the new teacher had given her, the blonde couldn't help but smile at her friend's cheerful tone and expression.

"It was so much harder than the work we get here," she said grinning brightly. "I wasn't bored at all, I wonder when I'm going to get more work."

Buffy laughed, "God, Will, how hard could that work have been if YOU found it hard!?" Willow blushed grinning bashfully.

When they got to Bio class a few hours later Willow bounced through the teacher's door and into the classroom,

Mr. Sullivan looked up from his desk and smiled at her, "So, you've finished the work already? I had no doubt that you could do it, Miss Rosenberg." Willow blushed at the praise and walked up to him while pulling her work out of her bag. She handed it to him.

He smiled at her again, "I'll grade it during class, come and get it at the end of school." Willow nodded brightly.

School finished in almost four hours. Brilliant.

At 3.00pm Willow practically skipped to Sullivan's office, she knocked on the door politely, she opened it after hearing the 'come in!' and walked over to his desk which he was occupying. He looked a little guilty but then he brightened.

"Well, miss Rosenberg. I have your results!" he said smiling. Willow smiled back. "You passed with flying colours!"

Willow grinned happily and had to refrain from bouncing on the spot.

She asked whether he had the next paper or not, the guilty look came back. "Uh well, I left it at my apartment after walking my dog, you don't mind coming over so that I could give it to you, do you?"

He looked like he was trying to stop a pathetically awkward look coming over his face, Willow nodded immediately.

"Sure, why not!" she bounced happily.

Sullivan grinned, "Great! I'll give you a ride back home afterwards."

Willow nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: GRAPHIC RAPE here and some swearing. I warned you.

Willow stepped out of the car and looked around at the apartment building. She heard the teacher getting out of the car and jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Mr. Sullivan and he said, "Well, I'll show you in then." He urged her forward slightly.

She followed him into the building and up the steps to the right floor, she noted that she should start exercising a little more; the stairs had tired her out a bit. They finally got to his apartment door; she stopped behind him and glanced around at the grayish-white walls, she heard the door opening and followed Mr. Sullivan inside.

She stepped into the room, hearing the teacher close the door behind them she turned around and smiled at him shyly. She picked at the dark blue sleeves of her shirt which were white (except the sleeves) and had a greenish-blue coloured cat in the center; she looked around the room she was in, there was a television sitting on a small wooden table in the corner, it had an aerial atop it. There was a couch, an armchair and another table opposite the TV on the other side of the room; and a decorative rug in the middle.

She was so busy looking around the room and thinking that she failed to hear a lock clicking as the man locked the door; he put the key in his pocket and walked towards his student stealthily.

She didn't notice him until he put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly at the unexpected contact; she glanced at the Biology teacher sheepishly and said, for lack of anything better to say, "Nice apartment."

He didn't remove his hand from her shoulder until she moved away from him and further into the room, he said, "Thanks, it's a bit of a dump really. Why don't you put your bag on the sofa over there while I get the work for you?"

Willow nodded and made a beeline for the sofa before dropping the brightly-coloured bag onto the furniture; she sat down on the sofa and waited for him patiently.

A few minutes later the redhead heard the teacher sit on the sofa next to her and she looked at him; if Giles was sitting that close to her she wouldn't have thought anything of it but she didn't trust this teacher as much as she did the librarian/Watcher; she shifted slightly wanting to move a little away from him so that his legs weren't touching her jean-clad ones but hesitated and decided against it, she didn't want to offend him. And he was being nice to her; the university work he gave her was a lot more challenging than the work she got from High school.

Mr. Sullivan handed her the work, shifting his body so that he was facing her; she took the work and realized with an inaudible gulp that there was no way that being this physically close was professional, she stood up abruptly without meaning to and started her infamous Willow-babble.

"W-well, I-I better go now, you've probably got a lot of work to do a-and I wouldn't want to keep you from that; because work is important and I have to do mine- my work that is- THE work…uh…

Way to go, Rosenberg. Sound like a spaz why don't you.

Nathan Sullivan got up off the sofa as she went on babbling like there was no tomorrow; he put an arm around her shoulders, "You don't wanna stay a little longer?" he said making his voice sound hurt. He was good at that, manipulating girls emotionally…he always managed to find the suckers.

"Uh.." Willow struggled with the her urges which were telling her to start running and her instinctive reaction which was to make sure she didn't hurt someone, she always wanted to avoid that. "O-okay, but my parents will be back home soon…

Liar! You know they won't be back for weeks.

Willow cringed as she realized that she wasn't lying very well, she never could.

"Riiiight," drew out the teacher nodding obviously not believing her lies.

Oops.

She shifted uncomfortably feeling the guilt already sliding over her heart and soul, "I guess I can stay a little longer."

The teacher smirked slightly, Manipulation was accomplished with ease; just like it always was. "Good." He played with the neckline of her shirt, and slid two of his fingers under the sleeve's material and stroked the smooth, pale skin beneath the digits. He felt the girl move away from him and he frowned slightly; she was obviously as hesitant and ignorant as he had been; he just needed to persuade her.

Willow looked at him as he made her sit back down of the sofa, he put both his hands on either side of her head and started kissing her; she screwed up her face in protest and tried to pull back, she pushed him away from her- or at least she tried to. She felt his tongue pushing hard against her closed lips and she pursed them closed as tight as she could.

One hand fell away from her head and snaked up her shirt, brushing up from her stomach to her chest; fear and disbelief welled up inside her and then strengthened into panic as he pushed her onto her back so that she was lying on the sofa; he pressed her against the surface of the furniture as he climbed on top of her.

As he stopped kissing her and started pulling her shirt up she said in a shaky voice, "Get off me!"

As he pulled the shirt over her face she started trying to whack him across the face, but she kept missing, eventually the man gave up trying to get the shirt over her head and off her arms and started fiddling and yanking at the clutches of her bra.

Willow pulled the shirt down to stop it covering her face, "I mean it, get off!" she screwed up her left fist and aimed a punch at him. Normally she didn't throw punches of any kind; but desperate times called for desperate measures and she was pretty damn desperate. The punch bounced off the side of his face, he noticed it but it didn't seem to hurt him at all. Not that that was any surprise, she wasn't physically strong at all.

"No you don't," the man answered as he managed to undo the clutches. "I'll make you realize, you wanted this."

The redhead gave him a disbelieving look, "I don't! Just stop-

The Biology teacher pressed his lips against hers which muffled the rest of what else she was going to say; his tongue slipped passed her lips before she was able to close them again. He kept her pinned down with his body and he started undoing his pants which was restraining his arousal, he managed to drag them down to his knees along with his underpants; he started kissing her neck harshly as his excitement grew.

He covered her mouth with his hand instinctively knowing, from experience, that she would start screaming for the help that she thought she needed, his other hand started pulling Willow's jeans down after he'd undone the button and the zipper. He grabbed one of her knees and pushed it to the side as he spread her legs apart; he planted his own knee in between her legs so that she couldn't close them.

He yanked the jeans down to her knees a long with her panties, then passed her knees to her ankles. Mr. Sullivan ran a hand down her thigh and pressed his throbbing cock against her opening.

Willow shook her head from side to side trying to dislodge the hand which was still over her mouth, frantically she searched for something to hit him with but not finding anything. The scream that erupted from her throat was muffled against the hand covering her mouth as he thrust into her and broke through her barrier, the sharp pain inside her didn't lessen as he started thrusting faster; the hand that wasn't grasping her mouth slid to her left breast and then to her shoulder which he grasped tightly.

She looked at him and almost threw up at the expression of lust on his face, she saw the sweat glistening on both their bodies though the sweat was only his; she cried out in pain and sobbed. The pain increased as he penetrated and tore more of the raw, un-aroused flesh inside her.

The grip on her shoulder tightened painfully and she knew that he was almost done; she wanted it to stop; just wanted it to be over with. She wanted to get as far away from this man as possible. He pulled himself deeper inside her using the grip he had on her shoulder for leverage, as he got distracted the hand on her mouth loosened and moved from her face to her other shoulder as he gripped that one too.

"Stop it!" she choked out. "Please, GET OFF ME!" she struggled using ever bit of strength she had in her, the pain ripped through her with more intensity.

He tried to cover her mouth again but she turned her head from side to side trying to evade it, "Stop it, please-

His hand covered her mouth firmly silencing her again.

She felt tears drying on her face as new ones streamed from her eyes, she looked away from him and then caught sight of the laptop on the table and she thought of her magic; out of desperation she concentrated on the object willing it to move. Her concentration broke as a sharp pain tore through her yet again, she tried to shut was happening to her out of her mind and she stared at the laptop.

Normally the biggest object she could move was a pencil, but she had to do something; struggling to get him off her wasn't working, she sobbed and willed it to move.

Move, she silently pleaded. Why won't you move? Come on. Move!

Anger rose up inside her quickly, anger at the man, at herself for being so weak that she'd stayed here when she could've gone and anger at her magic and the laptop that wouldn't do anything.

"See," said Mr. Sullivan without even realizing he was speaking. "I told you you'd like it." She'd stopped fighting after all.

But she hadn't stopped fighting, as the words washed over her the anger immediately darkened into frenzied rage; the scenery around her developed a reddish tint as unknowingly to her the emerald green of her eyes had darkened into black; the pupil had gone.

She vaguely heard the man groaned as he climaxed, he collapsed on top of her after several moments.

She wanted the man to hurt so badly, she saw red and the laptop shot from its position and flew striking the teacher on the side of his face hard; she felt the man go limp.

Willow's eyes were still black with anger and power, she rubbed her eyes as she flew into an almost mindless hysterical rage and growled, "Crap!" other assorted curses flew from her mouth and her mind. As she burned off her rage the lights shattered one after the other, the windows cracked then smashed and the pictures dropped from the walls and smashed on the floor.

As her rage lessened a little she began pushing her Biology teacher's unconscious body off her own but realized that he was still inside her, she sobbed and pushed him away from her until he came out and slid off the couch onto the floor. The rage had drained out of her leaving anger, pain and humiliation in its wake; she pulled her jeans and panties back up.

Her eyes weren't black anymore, just a darker shade of green. Wanting to get as far away from the man as possible she leapt up off the couch and ran to the door; when she twisted the doorknob she had expected it to open but the door was locked, she sobbed and realized that she couldn't get out unless she had the key.

Figuring out that the teacher had locked the door she also knew that he had probably put it in his pocket; she turned around and looked at him breathing hard, she shook her head. She wasn't touching him, she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Her eyes bled black again as her anger skyrocketed, she sobbed and ran a hand through her hair; she held her head between her hands and tried to calm down but it didn't work. It wouldn't until she got out of this apartment, "Let me OUT!" She screamed and her eyes darkened even further if that was possible.

The door was ripped from it's hinges and crashed outwards into the walls opposite, after a second's pause she ran out of the apartment faster than she'd ever thought possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning: aftermath of rape, be warned.

Willow didn't remember running back to her parent's house, only unlocking the door with the keys that were in her pocket before locking the door firmly behind her and running upstairs. She felt like her flesh was crawling with insects, the tiny hairs on her skin were bolt upright making her skin develop goose-bumps; she shivered with a mixture of shock, terror and revulsion as she felt the cold dampness over her inner thighs.

She grabbed a firearm from her dad's chest of draws and ran into the bathroom wanting to take the clothes off as soon as possible, she put down the gun reluctantly and pulled her footwear, jeans and panties off first, then her shirt and bra before grabbing the gun tightly and pointing it towards the closed bathroom door defensively.

The redhead drew in a shaky breath and let it out, the door wasn't opening so he hadn't followed her home; she gulped as she realized he could be standing outside her house wanting to get in or waiting for her to come out; trembling uncontrollably she kept the gun aimed at the door and climbed into the bath/shower. She turned the shower on and slid the dialer as far as it would go towards the red to make the water as hot as she could; her breathing was ragged with panic and shock as she stared wide-eyed at the door and wondering if it was going to open to reveal Mr. Sullivan.

She felt the scalding water as it hit her body, still holding the firearm she grabbed a sponge and looked down at her thighs; she sobbed when she saw that they were smeared with a mixture blood, sweat and semen. She scrubbed the fluids off fiercely until her skin turned as red as the water that streamed down the shower drain, the mirror next to the shower cracked as the face of her attacker flitted through her mind for a moment. She sobbed, still scrubbing hard; hard enough to draw blood.

Buffy and Xander were talking quietly, their head close together and sounding concerned, Giles frowned and walked over to them to where they were sitting at the table where they researched demons and other forces of darkness, he was about to talk to them when Buffy noticed him, "Giles, Willow's hasn't been in class today."

"Yeah, strange," put in Xander worriedly. In the fourteen years that they had been best friends his buddy had never missed class…well, there was that one time when she'd got the Measles but other than that she never missed school; the fact that she had worried him.

"Maybe she wasn't feeling too well," said Giles, but even he didn't sound entirely convinced. "It could very well happen."

Xander shook his head firmly, "If she wasn't coming to school she'd call me or Buffy to explain it; I mean, she knows this'll freak us out 'cause we're on the Hellmouth." Unless a demon got her.

Buffy got up and said, "I'm going to Will's house, see if she'd okay." She moved towards the doors and Xander joined her.

"Me too," he agreed, then he stopped dead.

"So, planning on cutting school?" said Principle Snyder looking sadistically pleased. "Right, that'll be detention for both of you." Buffy and Xander both glowered at him and he glared back. "Just be glad, if I had my way both of you, and Rosenberg, would be expelled on the spot…now get back to class!"

After threatening the two angry teens with suspension they both made their way reluctantly back to class, but not before Buffy gave Giles a look that clearly said "Go check on Willow!" he'd nodded to her pointedly. He'd check after that little troll went away.

As Buffy and Xander disappeared around the corner Snyder said, "If I catch them trying to break any more rules they'll be expelled so fast they'll be dizzy for a month!" with that said he turned on his heal and marched off.

Giles, relieved at the man's exit, grabbed his jacket and took off in the same direction for Willow's house.

Giles knocked loudly more what seemed like the billionth time on Willow's front door, he frowned and looked around; he decided to look for another way in but then stopped, if the front door was locked then the back was out of the question. 

He looked around Willow's street to see if there were any on-lookers because what he was about to do would look very bad on his record if he was seen; he was about to break into his charges' house. He wanted to know if she was alright, though considering that she wasn't answering the door either a demon had taken her or she was in the house and unable to answer, so he had to go in.

Looking around once more, Giles shrugged his coat off and wrapped it around his right fist before using his covered hand to smash the window in; after he made a big enough space for him to crawl through without cutting himself he climbed through the window and into Willow's house.

He stumbled away from the window ungracefully and looked around, he heard the sound of a shower running and blushed- she was just taking a shower, that was why she wasn't answering; but why was she not in school. One didn't skive of school just to shower, especially not Willow.

He decided to wait downstairs for her to finished and then question her about it, he frowned. Then, of course, SHE could question HIM on the reason of WHY he had smashed her window to break into her house.

Well done, Rupert!

Sighing, he decided to wait on the sofa in the living room.

Half an hour later he was in the middle of deciding whether or not to go upstairs, she'd been in there FAR too long. Well, he wouldn't know how long females took but he was pretty sure that they didn't take over half an hour.

He hesitantly made his way upstairs; when he got to the top of the stairs he walked to the door of the bathroom and knocked, "Uhh, Willow?" God's sake, this was so embarrassing, actually if Willow yelled at him and got all embarrassed too it would be even more humiliating. "Willow?"

No answer.

BANG! BANG!

"Gaaah!" Giles yelled in shock and fear as two bullet ripped through the door mere inches away from his head, he ducked low and sprinted away from the door and stopped. He listened, was there a crazed person in there threatening Willow? Why else would a gun go off in the girl's house?

"Who ever you are," he called out trying to sound threatening. "I'm armed too, so you'd better not hurt her- i-if you've got her in there, that is." Well, you certainly sounded scary there, did you Rupert. He snorted, SCARED more like. "Uh, W-Willow, are you alright?"

No answer.

"Giles?" came a small voice from inside the bathroom. "Giles?"

"Yes, Willow," he called back concerned. "It's me, are you hurt?" He didn't hear anyone besides Willow, odd.

There was a few minutes pause, then, "Is it just you in the house?" Giles frowned, feeling confused.

"There's no one outside the bathroom, except me," he offered. "I-Is there anyone in the bathroom with you?" 

"N-No," stammered the girl. "S-sorry, I thought you were Mr.-

Huh?

"Willow, are you okay?" no, you fool, of course she wasn't.

Why did Willow have a gun? This entire scenario was very strange.

"Don't c-come in."

He needed to know if she was okay, "Willow, I need to see that you're okay. I'm afraid I can't go away without knowing. Xander and Buffy are worried about you not turning up at school."

There was a pause, "School?"

"Yes, it's started."

"I-Is Mr. S-Sullivan there?" her voice trembled with a mix of fear, anger and misery.

"Y-Yes, he is, why?"

"N-no reason."

He could tell she was lying, "Willow, what happened?"

"J-just wait a m-moment," her voice came through the door.

"Okay."

A couple of minutes later the door clicked open.


End file.
